El Mejor Libro
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri se autoproclama "perdedor e inutil". Segun Wolfram, si uno no le dice las cosas a Yuuri este jamas se va a dar cuenta. El plan es: escribir un libro ilustrado sobre las vitudes de su rey, pero este no queda tan anonimo como el pesaba. Yuuram/Wolfyuu


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Yuuram/Wolfyuu, lenguaje adulto.

* * *

Antes que comiencen a leer me gustaría aclarar unas cosas acerca de este fanfic que considero importantes que sepan.

*¿No te gustan los personajes originales en fanfics que no son originales? ¿No te interesa leer historias de trasfondo/pasado, desarrollo de personalidad y que tomen un gran papel permanente en la historia? ¿Te aburre leer de vez en cuando momentos donde son protagonistas o se ven las cosas desde su punto de vista? Entonces, este no es un buen fic para que leas, seria mejor si te decidieras por otro en mi perfil ya que no suelo utilizar OCs casi nunca.

Pareciera que estoy tirando a bajo mi historia ¿verdad? Pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, si no me gustara no la publicaria. Este es mi primer fanfic, para este fandom y para todo en general, y a mi me gusta mucho con sus herrores, aciertos y desaciertos, ademas de tener ese 'algo' especial al ser el primero. Tambien me gustan mis personajes originales, y suelo disfrutar de vez en cuando de fics de algun fandom especifico que los tiene si la historia me atrapa y me resultan interesantes. Yo soy una lectora que suele tomar cariño a esos personajes pese a que estan agregados a un fandom en especial pese a que se podrian desarrollar otros personajes ya existentes, pero tambien se que hay mucha gente que no disfruta de eso. Es un tema delicado el de los OC insertados, y casi siempre abre gran polemica o discuciones acerca de Mary y Gary y muchas otras cosas mas.

Yo tambien tengo generos o cosas que no me gustan en los fics, y me ha pasado clavarme de cabeza despues de leer varios capitulos de una historia y tener que dejar de leer. Por eso prefiero aclarar antes, para que sepan que van a encontrar que podria no ser de su agrado. Este fanfic contiene personajes originales, personajes que se van a quedar para siempre en la historia y que tienen mucho peso en sus relaciones interpersonales con los demas personajes que todos ya conocemos.

*Otra cosa importante que avisar es que este fic esta en proceso de beteo y en Hiatus. Seguramente veran que el primer capitulo esta mas ordenado y mejor escrito, porque yo lo correji hace poco. Pero los demas estan tal cual cuando empece en el mundo del fanfiction y tienen sus grandes desastres. Poco a poco estoy intentando mejorarlo un poquito, pero me lleva tiempo. El dia que lo tenga todo corregido seguramente continuare con mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - ¡Soy un perdedor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Shibuya Yuuri-Harajuku Fuuri…! Jajajajah— decía un muchacho de rostro intimidante mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la pared al lado de la cabeza de un chico morocho, inclinándose por la clara diferencia de alturas. — Valla, valla, el perdedor otra vez…. — el tono burlón del muchacho era irritante, el clásico abusón del colegio vestido con su uniforme abierto y una remera amarilla debajo, el cabello largo y una banda sobre la frente.

Acompañándolo otros dos amigos de este, un enorme estudiante que parecía un oso con cara de pocos amigos, y parado un poco más a lo lejos otro con cara de desprecio y mirada altiva cruzado de brazos, así completaba se completaba el grupo que siempre intimidaba a nuestro pobre jugador de Baseball favorito.

"_ahhhh, esta semana no es la mía, apenas comenzó el festival deportivo tuve que meterme otra vez en defensa del pobre desvalido al que robaban…¿Quién me manda, quién….?" _pensaba el chico aprisionado ahora contra la pared."_Esta vez espero que no sea como las anteriores, la ultima me dejaron sin dinero y con dolores por dos días…..Está claro que ahora soy el nuevo juguete de la pandilla….ahhhh…"_- pensaba poniendo una cara entre resignación y miedo por saber lo que estaba por venir.

—Bueno, bueno….hoy estamos un poco apurados. — dijo el amenazante muchacho muy cerca del rostro de Yuuri balanceando su cabeza para intimidarlo aun mas, cosa que logro porque el moreno parecía querer meterse en la pared de ladrillos detrás de él. —Así que….danos el dinero, te pegamos un poco y por hoy está todo bien, ¿ok? — haciendo un ademan con su mano y la palma hacia arriba en clara señal de 'entrégame el dinero o mueres'.

— ¿Es necesario todo esto todos los días? — Dijo un poco tímido y muy bajito, ya teniendo una mano en el bolsillo rebuscando para sacar tímidamente su billetera_."¡Agh! pensar que soy el Rey de todo un país y tengo mucha magia pero en la tierra soy un idiota perdedor que ahora intimidan todos los días…."_

—Menos charla y más dinero Harajuku Fuuri. — agrego el muchacho de brazos cruzados que no había hablado hasta el momento, y el otro grandote golpeo uno de sus puños contra la palma de su mano en señal de claro enojo.

—Que no tenemos todo el día, somos gente ocupada. — carcajeo el pelilargo y en un movimiento rápido le arrebato la billetera Yuuri y saco el dinero con desgano para luego tirarla al piso con asco. — Estúpido…— musitó el matón al mirar con desprecio al asustado muchacho.

—Bueno listo…. ¡vámonos! — ordeno el líder y acto seguido su opresor que lo mantenía contra la pared le dio la espalda siguiendo a su amigo, pero el más grande que se había encontrado en silencio se abalanzo sobre el morocho para asestarle un golpe en el estomago.

—Jeh, mala suerte nene, hoy estaba con ganas de golpear perdedores…— y acto seguido se retiro para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

* * *

—Agh, que día de mierda…como todos los últimos de esta semana…. — suspiro cansado y dolorido. Llevaba el paso lento hacia su casa después de haber estado sentado un buen rato en el parque para calmar el dolor del golpe que lo había dejado sin aire_. "¿Era necesario que me golpeara? Bueno…. al principio si oponía resistencia…..pero en este mund_o _no soy poderoso ni esta Conrad para defenderme, o Wólfram, o Günter….o nadie_…"

Esto se había hecho costumbre desde que comenzó el festival deportivo escolar hace poco más de una semana. Había pedido vacaciones en Shin Makoku. O mejor dicho llorado, rogado, suplicado y todos los sinónimos posibles de estas acciones a Gwendal para que lo dejara tomarse un descanso y participar del torneo de Baseball interescolar de la Tierra. A lo cual el mayor obviamente se oponía rotundamente pero termino cediendo por cansancio y ante los ojos de cachorro a medio morir de Yuuri. Al cual, por más que le pareciera un mocoso que era un retoño de rey y lo único que quería siempre era escapar de sus obligaciones, le tenía aprecio y ahora cuidaba como algo parecido a un hermanito pequeño.

No podía no ceder sabiendo lo mucho que amaba ese deporte su rey, hasta había hecho una cancha con su nombre en Shin Makoku por ese estúpido pasatiempo. Asique Yuuri felizmente pudo viajar a la tierra sin remordimientos, tenía pensado ir aunque no se lo permitiera pero pudo ahorrarse el escándalo cuando Gwendal le dio el permiso oficial. Y para su mala suerte el primer día de escuela se cruzo con los matones golpeando a un chico de 1º curso bastante débil, digamos carne de cañón para abusadores.

En ese momento se repitió la escena que lo llevo a Shin Makoku la primera vez, estuvo a punto de dejarlo como estaba pero su genio y afán de justicia no se lo permitieron. Desde ese instante…el paso a ser el nuevo blanco de la peor banda del Instituto, golpeado y robado todos los días por simple diversión para ellos.

Yuuri tuvo que pasar su querido festival sin pena ni gloria y en el banquito la mayoría de los partidos, no se podía mover bien por las golpizas asique su desempeño fue bastante patético y sus compañeros sutilmente lo desplazaron partido a partido sin dejarlo jugar_."Mi semana de felicidad…..completamente arruinada."_ sedecía triste y con lagrimones en los ojos mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Ya llegue! — anuncio fuerte pero con desgano.

—¡Yuu-chan! ¡Bienvenido! Mira Yuu-chan mama preparo Curry para el almuerzo ¡El Curry del amor maternal de Jennifer! — dijo casi saltando de alegría su madre y abrazando a su queridísimo hijo menor. Sin dudas era la mamá mas amorosa que podía tener, pero para su condición sus abrazos eran letales.

— ¡Agh…! — Yuuri hizo una mueca de dolor y se doblo sosteniendo su estomago. _"Mierda… lo que me faltaba, ahora empieza el interrogatorio…..yo que pensé que hoy tal vez no se daría cuenta….pfffh"_ suspiro y miro con ojos resignados a su madre esperando lo que se venía repitiendo todos los días cada vez que llegaba a su casa. Si los abusones le daban problemas, su madre no se quedaba atrás.

— ¡Oh, no….Yuu-chan! ¡De nuevo esos chicos malos te golpearon! ¡AHH eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo van a hacerle eso a mi Yuu-chan? Ahora mismo Jennifer les va a mostrar de que está hecha…— amenazó su madre la cual ya se disponía a salir de la casa con intenciones de buscar a los agresores.

—Ah, Ma, ya te dije que no hagas nada, ya no quiero más problemas. — le dijo Yuuri mientras la tomaba del brazo y le sonreirá intentando parecer feliz, pero a la vez demostrando cansancio por la escena que se repetía una y otra vez todos los días. —Mami, mañana vuelvo a Shin Makoku, ya termino mi semana de vacaciones y el festival también, asique no te preocupes que ya nadie va a molestarme y para cuando regrese seguro se van a haber olvidado de mí, porque voy a estar ausente unos dos meses…— le anuncio Yuuri.

"_Espero que con decirle 'mami' se ponga contenta y se olvide, hasta ahora funciono súper bien todos los días_" ese era el nuevo plan de Yuuri, el cual siempre le funcionaba a la perfección.

— ¡Yuu-chan que lindo eres! ¡Ya me dices 'Mami' todos los días! ¡Mamá está muy feliz~! — dijo Miko pegando un pequeño saltito y entrelazando sus dedos cerca de su mejilla inclinando la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —A ver Yuu-chan, muéstrame donde te golpearon esta vez así mama puede curarte. — le dijo alegre.

—No es nada grave, que te parece si mejor comemos el Curry, tengo mucha hambre.

Listo, con eso terminaba la rutina de todos los días, y tendría que comer el Curry de todos los días. Ya estaba harto pero no podía decir nada porque pondría triste a su madre. La cual pensaba que el adoraba ese plato y por eso llevaba una semana haciéndolo de almuerzo, cena, y si hubiera podido desayuno también.

— ¡Ah sí! El Curry, porque no te das un baño primero, estas lleno de tierra y necesitas cambiarte ese uniforme de Baseball antes de comer. — terminó por decir Miko para retirarse dando saltitos y tarareando alegremente hacia la cocina. — ¡Yo mantendré caliente la comida hasta que bajes Yuu-chan!

—Gracias Ma… — dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, ya que apenas había entrado no le habían dado tiempo de nada_. "Un baño me viene bien, me voy a relajar y no pienso salir en un buen rato…."_

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, abrió la puerta y saco el cesto de la ropa sucia para luego empezar a quitarse su uniforme de Baseball con algo de dificultad, ya que algunas posiciones le causaban dolor en su golpeado estomago por los tirones que ejercían sus músculos. Finalizada la tortuosa tarea de quitarse la ropa, y ya con una toalla en mano se dirigió al aseo primero. Sentarse en ese banquito tan bajo fue otra tarea dolorosa, pero superado eso y después de haber terminado de lavar su cuerpo, levantarse y volver a sentarse esta vez dentro de la bañadera llena de agua fue otro sufrimiento.

Suspiro aliviado una vez se acomodo en el agua bien caliente de la tina, realmente así le gustaba, bastante caliente para el gusto de muchas otras personas pero a él lo relajaba de sobremanera_. "¿Porque tenía que terminar así mi semana en la tierra? Pareciera que el mundo quería recordarme que soy un imbécil…."_ el brote emocional había comenzado, tantos golpes y malos tratos todos los días habían empezado a generar una depresión en el rey. Nada que supusiera la muerte pero realmente estaba desganado, y sentía que ese día en el que _uno siente que todo sale mal_ se había extendido por mucho tiempo.

Además de tener la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino a sus matones favoritos, su racha se había extendido a perder cosas constantemente, caerse por tropezar con sus propios pies y una tendencia a manos de manteca de las que todo lo que agarraba terminaba en el piso. Parecía que había pasado por debajo de 50 escaleras y roto 20 espejos a la vez, mientras un gato negro bailaba sobre su cabeza.

"_Espero que al volver al castillo esta mala racha no me acompañe, es lo último que me falta….mala suerte ¡no atravieses el portal conmigo…!_" suplicaba mentalmente mientras reclinaba hacia atrás su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

* * *

El baño le había venido como anillo al dedo. Se había podido relajar y ahora se dirigía ya cambiado hacia la cocina para comer, aunque era el mismo Curry desde hace una infinidad de días se sentía animado y con ganas de probarlo. Pese a todo parece que su humor había mejorado considerablemente. La razón era que mañana volvería a Shin Makoku. Hoy se lo tomaría como su último día de descanso para volver más fresco bien temprano al castillo, no quería llegar siendo un trapo de piso.

No tenía pensado salir de su casa en el resto del día, y así lo hizo. Se la paso tirado en el sillón viendo la tele, justo ese día pasaban el recital de una cantante que le gustaba y tenia grabado en video por cortesía de Shouri todos los capítulos de los animes que le gustaba mirar y que no podía durante su ausencia. Una maratón de entretenimiento que lo dejo agotado.

La cena transcurrió en paz y ahora en compañía de su hermano y su padre además de Miko. Hubo helado de postre, como era el último día de él en la casa y se ahora que realmente había tomado el papel de Rey en el otro mundo, cada vez que se ausentaba eran varios meses. El pichón había dejado el nido decía su padre alegre, a lo cual Shouri no parecía gustarle porque no tenía planes de que su hermanito pequeño tan querido se "mudara" de casa para independizarse tan rápido ¡Pero si ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria!

Por suerte ese tema pudo arreglarlo con unas pequeñas mentiras sobre viajes al extranjero, y su director acepto dejarle rendir sus exámenes libres….Aunque ahora suponía dos horas de estudio con Günter sobre tratados comerciales y reglas de etiqueta mas otras dos de autoestudio sobre los temas dados en la tierra. Por suerte Murata había retomado su vida común y le pasaba los apuntes de las clases, lo cual hacia todo mucho más fácil. Digamos que el Gran Sabio no era útil si no había guerra, asique llevaba una vida contraria a la de Yuuri, estando más tiempo en la Tierra y sus vacaciones eran en Shin Makoku cada ciertos meses.

La noche paso tranquila, había podido descansar lo suficiente y divagar sobre como irían las cosas en el castillo mientras él estuvo ausente. Solo fue una semana asique suponía que no habría problemas.

Temprano por la mañana tomo sus cosas, se coloco sus 'ropas reales oficiales' que en realidad era el simple uniforme del instituto_. "Günter me va a matar…" _pensó para sus adentros mirando los raspones en la tela y hasta había un par de quemadas de cigarrillo. Los matones no habían pasado a mas de darle algún que otro puñetazo, pero tenían una afición por destruir su ropa si es que podían y en una de esas veces se les ocurrió dejarle unos 'recuerditos' como habían dicho ellos.

Suspiró con saña y emprendió camino hacia el baño_. "No pasa nada, apenas llegue me van a dar otro porque este va a estar todo mojado, directamente voy a pedir que lo tiren…..Ya no sirve de mucho todo roto y no quiero tener más 'recuerditos' de esta horrible semana…"_

Acto seguido entro al baño y salto dentro de la bañadera sosteniendo el paquete bien impermeabilizado que contenía los regalos que mandaba su familia para la gente del castillo. A pesar de viajar poco entre los mundos ahora tenía mejor control de sus poderes, había aprendido un par de cosas con ayuda de Wólfram que le hacía realizar prácticas de control sobre el Maryoku. Entre otras cosas aprendió como controlar del todo sus poderes curativos y el agua, en cuanto al portal podría abrirlo a gusto y placer en cualquier lado y de un salto pasaba tranquilamente y con gracia de mundo en mundo. Ya no más mareos, caídas, o salidas en posiciones penosas o a lugares desconocidos.

* * *

Apareció en la fuente del castillo Pacto de Sangre, Doria estaba sentada en un banco cerca con una toalla en su regazo. Como siempre Ulrike predecía la hora estimada de llegada del Rey e informaba al palacio para así tener todo preparado y a alguien recibiéndolo.

— ¡Majestad! Bienvenido, lo estaba esperando. — Dijo alegre la sirvienta acercándose rápidamente y extendiéndole la toalla para que se secara un poco. —Ya tengo preparada su habitación con sus ropas secas, y también el baño caliente para que no se enferme, es mejor apresurarnos. — dijo la chica muy servicial pero como siempre bastante suelta.

—Gracias Doria, vamos ahora mismo, quiero sacarme este traje mojado…— dijo para emprender el camino junto a la chica.

Si algo le gustaba era la relación con los sirvientes en el castillo, lo trataban con respeto pero no había necesidad de seguir demasiado un protocolo estricto. Ser un rey prepotente no era para él, le gustaba poder conversar con la gente sin tener tapujos por las clases sociales y esas cosas. Había logrado que esa conducta la adoptaran todos los nobles que Vivian en el castillo y se sentían más que cómodos con esto.

—Majestad, cuando termine su baño va a ser la hora del almuerzo. Voy a anunciar su llegada al castillo así que cuando lo desee puede acercarse al comedor, como estábamos al tanto de su regreso preparamos los platillos que más le gustan. ¡Y Efhe preparo un pastel de dos pisos! — comentó muy emocionada y feliz de complacer a su Rey.

—Waaaa, ¿enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo un Yuuri bastante ilusionado y feliz. Realmente quería que lo consintieran un poco, su horrible semana lo había dejado algo depresivo pero el cariño de la gente de su reino lo reconfortaba mucho. El día había empezado de maravilla.

Doria se retiro del lugar dejando al rey en privado. Yuuri se relajaba en el baño pero no tenía ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo, era solo una costumbre al llegar para calentar su cuerpo después de salir del agua fría de la fuente. Una vez cambiado se encamino al comedor, en la mesa ya se encontraban Gwendal con su semblante serio pero bastante apacible.

— Majestad, bienvenido de regreso. — dijo el alto mazoku con una leve sonrisa en los labios. — Espero tenga ganas de trabajar hoy, me encargue de todo en su ausencia pero hay mucho que necesita de su aprobación personalmente. — dijo en tono burlesco pero sin malas intenciones.

— Ahh, ¿trabajo ya? Apenas llego…— hizo acto de aparición su típica risilla boba. —Bueno no hay caso, trabajo es trabajo, igual me alegra estar de vuelta.

Sí, realmente no le importaba el papeleo, por lo menos ahora estaba tranquilo y ya nadie lo golpearía ni robaría su almuerzo o el dinero.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Majestad! ¡Qué honorable! Trabajar por el reino apenas llega de sus vacaciones ¡Estupendo! ¡Admirable! ¡Su majestad ha madurado mucho! — Decía Günter con cara de admiración, parecía que miraba un semidiós en vez de a Yuuri, pero eso era normal en él.

Yuuri tomo asiento mientras lo saludaban los demás presentes en la mesa. Anissina y Cheri contentas de tenerlo de regreso, Conrart con su típica sonrisa, y la servidumbre que se encontraba preparando la mesa le saludó amablemente y dándole la bienvenida. De repente se abrió la puerta y entro corriendo una muy emocionada Greta seguida de Wólfram que intentaba seguirle el paso.

— ¡Papiiiii! ¡Volviste, te extrañe tanto! — dijo la niña que se abalanzo a los brazos de su padre, bueno aunque no tan niña ahora. Greta crecía rápido, era humana asique el tiempo en su vida pasaba acelerado y más aun al estar en etapa de crecimiento la diferencia era notable. No había pasado tanto pero era un poco más alta y su cabello más largo, toda una princesita.

— ¡Greta! ¡Papi también te extrañó mucho! — dijo Yuuri con cara de idiota como siempre que se trataba de su hija y lagrimones en los ojos, realmente estaba falto de afecto y quien lo amaba más que su pequeña y juguetona hijita.

—Bienvenido Yuuri...— dijo sonriente Wólfram sentándose a su lado en la mesa. — ¿Cómo te fue en….la cosa esa de Baseball que hicieron en la tierra? — dijo con algo de duda al no recordar el nombre del evento en cuestión.

— ¡Ghke!...— el dedo en la llaga, la pregunta le hizo recordar rápidamente toda su sufrida semana y solo pudo decir con desgano. — Mejor ni hablar de eso….

— ¿No se divirtió Majestad? — pregunto Günter preocupado.

Suspiro pesadamente y dijo totalmente desanimado el jugador de Baseball frustrado. — No fue la mejor semana de mi vida, por no decir la peor…..

— ¿Que fue lo que paso Majestad? ¿Perdieron el partido? — Pregunto intrigado Conrart asumiendo todo al Baseball.

—No, pero prácticamente no jugué los partidos. Termine en el banco la mayoría de las veces después de estar un poco en el campo…pero ganamos. — dijo desalentado pero pareciendo un poco más feliz por la parte de haber ganado.

— ¡Pero papa! Si eres muy bueno jugando Baseball ¿Por qué te sacaron? — preguntó indignada su hija y mirándolo con una mueca de enojo.

— Es que no podía jugar bien, digamos que estos días no me sentí muy bien. — respondió su padre palmeándole la cabeza un poco triste.

— Yuuri, ¿estás enfermo? — preguntó el príncipe rubio acercándose y examinándolo con la mirada algo preocupado.

—Ah… no es que…..ahhhh…. — decía Yuuri mientras estiraba su mano para tomar su copa con agua, pero en el intento calculo mal la distancia golpeándola y volcando el contenido sobre sus pantalones. Ante esto se levanto de repente de su silla pero se golpeo la rodilla con la mesa y al inclinarse el dolor del golpe del estomago hizo aparición nuevamente por lo que termino en una posición algo cómica entre queriendo agarrarse la barriga y frotándose la pierna. Musitando un par de maldiciones ahogadas y varios gruñidos de enojo se volvió a sentar ante la mirada de todos.

— ¡OH no! Majestad, Majestad ¿Está usted bien? — empezó a llorisquear Günter pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mesa propiciado por cierto rubio.

—Ahhhh…— se quejo lastimeramente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa en una posición totalmente abatida. — La mala suerte me siguió al final…..No bastaba con lo patético que estuve en esta semana. Ser golpeado todos los días porque no me puedo defender solo sin magia. Soy débil, feo, se me caen las cosas de las manos. Me tropiezo cuando camino. El helado del otro día se me cayó cuando apenas lo había pagado. Esa señora que lava la vereda el otro día me tiro el agua encima y las chicas que pasaban se rieron de mí. No me dejaron jugar los partidos de Baseball porque no pude atrapar ni una sola pelota. No puedo pasar el jefe final del RPG que estaba jugando. Pensé que mi mala racha había terminado en la tierra ¡Pero no! ¿porque? …..Sniff….soy un perdedor completo…. ¡¿Porque coño me sale todo mal?

Termino su monologo de todo lo malo que le había pasado en la semana. La frustración había llegado al límite, esos días en _los que todo lo que uno hace sale mal_ habían llegado al tope de su paciencia. Y eso que Yuuri era una persona con mucha paciencia pero necesitaba que lo mimen un poco. Todos en la mesa miraban asombrados, Cheri pareció entender (como buena madre) que el rey tuvo muy malos días y necesitaba un poco de cariño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle ánimos seguida por Günter un comentario los interrumpió.

— Te ves realmente patético…enclenque. — dijo Wólfram casi por reflejo y con cara de no tener remordimiento.

Las palabras de Wólfram lo atravesaron como una flecha acusadora, quedo totalmente K.O y blanco pálido sobre la mesa con lagrimones en los ojos. Una visión bastante chistosa por lo que Conrad no pudo evitar soltar una risilla que enseguida trato de disimular con un carraspeo como si se aclarara la voz y poniéndose un poco más serio.

Cheri se agarro la cabeza, a veces su hijo menor tenía menos tacto para con su prometido de lo que el rey tenia con él. Pero al mirarlo bien y con su aguda intuición femenina y maternal se percató de que el rubio estaba bastante molesto aunque trataba de disimularlo, y creía saber bien el porqué. Por lo cual dejo escapar un sonrisa picarona típica de ella que Anissina no pudo dejar de notar y poner cara de intrigada buscando con la mirada algo que se le haya pasado por alto pero sin poder comprender al final…. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a su vieja amiga para saber que ideas pasaban por su mente.

"_Y este es mi mejor amigo, compañero, y que se hace llamar mi prometido…." _seguía tirado sobre la mesa en la misma posición pero ahora parecía que el alma se le había ido del cuerpo. Si quería mimos, cariñitos y palabras de aliento la suerte, o la mala suerte, no se lo iba a permitir.

Greta palmeo suavemente la cabeza de su padre. — Papá, no estés triste. ¡Yo te quiero aunque seas un perdedor! —dijo reconfortantemente.

— ¡JA-! —Ahora fue Gwendal el que estuvo tentado de reír sin parar y lo disimulo con una leve tos y aclaramiento de garganta.

— Humpf… — bufo Wolf. —Bueno con su permiso me retiro, tengo que hacer unas cosas….Enclenque si mas tarde dejas de deprimirte podríamos llevar a Greta a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Voy a estar en mi habitación. — se levanto con cuidado y con toda la gracia de un príncipe abandono el salón_.-_

"_¡Patético! ¡Patético…! ¡¿PATETICO DICE?...¡Argh! ¡Yuuri! Por dios Yuuri no te voy a dar el gusto de reconfortarte con palabras lindas por algo que ni siquiera deberías considerar cierto". _Ya estaba en camino hacia su habitación pero toda a gracia que demostró en su salida estaba completamente perdida, estaba enojado y mucho_._

"_Llegaste a este castillo siendo un imbécil pero en tan solo un par de años te convertiste en el Rey de un país entero y las decisiones que tomaste llevaron a la paz con esos humanos que todos odiábamos. Si eso es patético…. ¡Argh! ¡¿Cuánta es tu capacidad de irritarme….?"._ Abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación con fuerza y camino hacia un viejo baúl que estaba en una esquina, se notaba el desuso desde que se había mudado con el rey.

Todo estaba limpio, las sirvientas eran muy atentas pero el ambiente tenía un aire de abandono. Abrió el baúl enojado y empezó a revolver entre sus viejas pertenencias hasta sacar una enorme cantidad de libros y colocarla fuera. Dejándose caer torpemente se sentó al lado de los estos y comenzó a revisarlos ojeándolos rápidamente, los libros estaban en blanco pero la mayoría tenía uno que otro garabato o estaba escrito en alguna de sus páginas_._

"_Tiene que quedar alguno en blanco, no puede ser que los haya usado todos, que desperdicio… ¡Ah! ¡Este parece no tener nada escrito!". _Todos esos libros eran sus cuadernos de dibujos y anotaciones. Su hobbie con el arte no era algo que se desconociera y en sus comienzos su hermano mayor y su madre le regalaron una gran cantidad de cuadernos para que practicara poesía o realizara bocetos del paisaje en el jardín. Aunque todo eso había terminado cuando comenzó la guerra y habían quedado olvidados en ese viejo baúl_. "Perfecto, este no está usado, es algo viejo pero mejor así, le va a dar un toque de distinción. Ahora necesito otro cualquiera para apuntar mis ideas"._

Acto seguido tomo uno cualquiera de los que quedaban como pensó y se dirigió hacia un escritorio a pocos metros en la habitación. Ya más alegre se sentó en él y limpió los libros con la mano, tosió un poco por el polvo que voló de ellos. Puede que se mantuviera limpio a grandes rasgos su viejo dormitorio, pero dentro de los muebles nadie tocaba por respeto a las pertenencias del noble. "Yuuri, si la gente no te dice las cosas…..jamás vas a darte cuenta, asique…".

Muy feliz aparto el libro vacio para hacerse en las manos con el otro que había tomado al azar, al abrirlo arranco unas páginas con bocetos viejos del jardín del palacio para arrugarlas y tirarlas pos sobre su cabeza. Totalmente entusiasmado comenzó a escribir y escribir una lista de cosas y dibujos que parecían ser diseños de ornamentaciones.

Se paso encerrado hartas horas sumergido en su trabajo, hasta que de repente dejo la pluma en el tintero y llevo sus brazos hacia atrás y su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla estirándose_."¡Termine! ¡Es perfecto! ¿Cómo debería llamarle? Mmmmh, creo que tal vez 'Mi Rey' o algo así estaría bien. Tiene que sonar como hecho por un admirador leal del pueblo, eso es lo que estoy buscando. Después solo necesito un nombre falso o un sinónimo, pero eso mejor lo dejo para cuando esté terminado"._

Cerró el libro y lo coloco encima del otro que había separado. _"Jeje, con mi talento de escritor y mi practica en poesía este va a ser el mejor libro sobre el Rey de Shin Makoku jamás escrito….a ver si de una buena vez por todas te das cuenta de tu valor enclenque….."._ Wólfram sonrió cerrando los ojos y suspiro, su plan era perfecto.

Se acerco a su vieja cama dejándose caer cansado, descansaría unas horas, una siesta no le venía mal después de tanta emoción y Yuuri estaría ocupado hasta la tarde para salir con Greta de paseo. — ¿Qué harías sin mi Yuuri….?— dijo en voz baja con una estúpida sonrisa conformista en su rostro acomodándose en la cama y repasando sus ideas para lo que sería _el mejor libro sobre las virtudes del rey_.

Estaba seguro que con eso el enclenque de su prometido estaría más que contento, así se daría cuenta de su verdadero valor. Solo que lo haría pasar como algo que escribió algún habitante del pueblo que siente gran devoción hacia su Majestad.

Y con estos pensamientos termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**


End file.
